


Movie Night

by Allagorr



Series: Marichat May 2016 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous: the tales of ladybug and chat noir
Genre: Day 9, Gen, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allagorr/pseuds/Allagorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May: Day 9 - Movie Night</p><p>Marinette doesn't like horror films</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

_ *Okay. This one doesn’t look that bad.*  _ Marinette thought as she shuffled through the DVDs that Nino had lent her. Alya was supposed to stay round for a movie night tonight, as Marinette’s parents were away at a friend’s party. Nino had overheard them arguing over whether to watch horror or rom-com films last Tuesday, and lent them some of his horror films, including some that he definitely shouldn't have. However, Alya caught the flu that her siblings had on Friday, missing school and cancelling at the last moment. So rather than waste the evening (and popcorn), Marinette decided to watch some of the films alone.

Meanwhile, Chat ran across the rooftops, keeping a close watch for any trouble. He loved running across the Parisian skyline as Chat, free of all his troubles and mannerisms as Adrien Agreste. He loved the freedom, the enhanced senses, the release of tension. The night was always soothing. He was stuck in his thoughts, daydreaming of Ladybug as usual, when he heard a muffled scream from nearby. He immediately sped off in the direction it came from. He eventually ended up at the end of the street; just as he bounded over the last chimney, he spotted Marinette leaning against the railing of a rooftop balcony in front of him. He suddenly stopped, not wanting to scare her. Quickly glancing over the edge of the house, he saw that he was indeed on top of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He forgot it had a balcony on top, but it’s not like he had visited many times before. 

He quietly slid down the chimney, landing in the centre of the balcony and cleared his throat. Marinette spun around, eyes widening as she saw Chat standing there. His face changed from friendliness to concern, when he saw Marinette’s bloodshot eyes and heavy breaths. He guessed that she was the one who had screamed.

_ “Is everything okay?” _

He asked, walking towards her so he could place a hand on her back in comfort. She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

_ “Yeah.” _

Chat looked at her with narrowing eyes.

_ “Reeeeeally?” _

He asked, drawing out the word to emphasise his disbelief at her answer. She huffed, looking away and muttered.

_ “I was watching a horror film. It was too much so I came up here to get some air and calm down.” _

Chat gave a half-smile, still rubbing her back.

_ “You’re Marinette, aren’t you?” _

He knew it was Marinette, but couldn’t give away his identity, even if he had met her as Chat before. She nodded again.

_ “Well, as long as that’s all that’s wrong, then I’ll leave you be. Perhaps watch another film?” _

She took a deep breath and stood up straight.

_ “Yeah, I will. Something funny.” _

She replied, smiling and looking a lot calmer. Chat replied with his wide grin, then began to turn to leap away.

_ “Wait, Chat. Do you wanna join me? Some company would be nice. _ ”

His tail flicked about as he considered her offer. Quickly glancing round, he replied

_ “Is that okay? I don’t wanna intrude on your evening any more than I already have” _

_ “No, you’re not intruding.” _

She smiled, holding out a hand. He took her hand and she pulled him towards the small trapdoor in the floor.

\------

After picking out some old 80’s comedy, she joined Chat on the sofa, sitting in between his legs. She leant back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was warm and smelt of sugary biscuits; Chat hadn’t felt this kind of comfort in a long time.

_ “Are you  _ **_purring_ ** _?” _

Marinette asked out loud. Chat’s eyes widen when he realised a loud rumbling noise was coming from his chest.

_ “... It happens sometimes.” _

He mumbled. Marinette laughed.

_ “Aww, that’s so cute” _

Chat poked her sides, receiving an ‘oi’ from her, then snuggled back down, allowing Marinette to hit play on the remote.

\-----

The room was filled with the bright light of the end credits as the film ended. Chat began to sit up, stretching.

_ “Well Princess, I need to ge-” _

He started to say, but stopped when he realised that Marinette had fallen asleep on him. Looking down on the girl, he couldn’t help but smile. She was very pretty; he could see why people had a crush on her. He reached over to grab the remote, turning the TV off. Trying to not disturb her too much, he gently moved his legs from underneath her, stood up and then picked her up bridal style. Making sure he didn’t jostle her too much, he carried her up the stairs easily but then had to lift her awkwardly to get her up and onto her bed; he managed to put her gently down onto the mattress without any issues, and pull her duvet over her. Gently pushing on the trapdoor above him, he found it unlocked. Glancing down at her peaceful face, he saw that she seemed to be mumbling something in her sleep. Oh god, that was so cute. He gently ran a hand over her hair, then pushed the trapdoor open, letting some of the night’s wind in. He quickly jumped up, then quietly shut it again. He stood up on the balcony, stretching. Grabbing his baton from its holder, he jumped over the railings, and made his way home, a large grin on his face the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to christroutspenis on tumblr for being my pre-reader and giving my storyline cause I was stuck on this one  
> Can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/post/144116275487/day-9-movie-night  
> All Marichat May fic can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/marichatmay2016


End file.
